Sicky
by OtakuChild
Summary: *F*I*N*I*S*H*E*D* Tea and Yugi enjoy their first date, and Malik and Bakura take an important step. Seto takes a chance with Yami. Very tiny amount of Seto/Yami fluff.
1. Infection

Sicky   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: I categorically deny that I...am a monkey.   
Okay, I've redone these, apparently script format is prohibited on So all the commercials are gone. Sorry. Oh well. I did these awihle ago, and these days I'm too lazy to do crap like it anyway, so here it is!

  
  
Chapter One   
Infection.   


_ Cough, cough. Haaaaack hack. Cough._   
_ Haaaaaaaaak._

Yugi Mutou was having a coughing fit. To make matters worse, he was having this fit in front of his crush, Tea Gardner, who was eyeing him with a worried look. He recovered, and smiled awkwardly at Tea.   
"Yugi," Tea said, "You've been coughing all day. Are you sure you're alright?"   
"I'm fine!" Yugi flashed his trademark smile.   
"Okay," said Tea, "But you look flushed. And you're sweating."   
"Oh," said. Yugi. He wiped his forehead and took off his jacket, revealing the black tank shirt underneath. The shirt looked like it once had sleeves, and the white letters stated, "KEEP STARING, I MIGHT DO A TRICK."   
Tea read the shirt. "Where did you get that?"   
"Oh, Malik gave it to me. He said Bakura shrunk it in the wash, and it didn't fit him anymore, so he gave it to me." Yugi took a drink of his soda.   
Tea shook her head. Typical Malik, the tall, tanned Egyptian rarely wore sleeves, and any T-shirt he got soon lost their sleeves, and sometimes their collars. On rare occasion some shirts became midriffs. _Anything to show off his navel ring,_ Tea thought with an eye roll. Malik was so vain sometimes. She preferred not to think of reasons why he got it pierced, and instead turned her attention to her tricolor-haired friend.   
Said Egyptian tried to keep Bakura away from the laundry whenever possible, but sometimes the former tomb robber couldn't be stopped, and that's when something went awry, such as clothes shrinking, or a black silk shirt getting bleached completely white. Tea remembered that one. They all did. Malik was livid, and didn't speak to Ryou's aibou for a week.   
Tea shook her head. The two of them went up to Yugi's room, and talked and hung out until Tea's mom called, letting her know that dinner would be ready soon. By the time her mother called Yugi was looking a tad pale, and a bit shaky. He walked her to the door, and the two said their goodbyes.   
As soon as Yugi shut the door, he lost his footing and fell. Inches before he hit the ground Yami rushed over and caught him.   
"Yugi! Be careful!"   
Yugi's response was an unintelligible mumble. Yami felt his forehead. It was burning.   
"Okay, you have a fever. Up to bed, aibou."   
"But I'm fine!" Yugi protested.   
"Yugi, you're pale, sweaty, you almost fainted, and your forehead is burning. You're getting sick, now off to bed with you." Yami went to pick up Yugi, but couldn't, because Yugi was squirming and trying to get away. "To Hell with this," Yami muttered, and he picked up Yugi and tossed him over his shoulder. Yugi's response was to kick harder, and start screeching, in the hopes that Yami would drop him. Yami ignored the screeching, and proceeded to carry him up the stairs and to the bedroom, Yugi kicking and screeching all the way. Once Yugi was in PJs and tucked in, Yami went to the bathroom to find a thermometer, to take his temperature. He was distracted when he heard the squeak of a floorboard. He turned to see Yugi trying to sneak down the stairs. He turned to face his lighter half, arms crossed.   
Yugi looked up rather sheepishly. "I...um..."   
"Oh no you don't! Back to bed!"   
"NO!"   
"YES!"   
"NONONONONONONOOOOO!"   
Yami once again slung Yugi over his shoulder, tucked him in, and called the Dark Magician to block the door while he went to find medicine and a thermometer.   
Yugi had a temperature of 103 and so he called the school to tell them he wouldn't be in for a couple of days(Grandpa was at a gaming convention). Then he set about making some soup for Yugi. He was just about to serve it when the phone rang.   
"Hello?"   
"Heeeeeeeeeey, Yamcha!" A sultry voice said on the other line.   
"Oh," Yami said flatly. "Hi Malik."   
There was a scuffle on the other line, and a giggle. "Wait, Baka!" Malik hissed. "Don't do that! Oh! Mmm..."   
Yami was getting fed up. "Is there a reason you called?"   
"Sure did, Yami-kins. Let's see...well, Bakura and I got to drinking, and then we got to kissing, and then we got to making out, and then we got to other stuff, and we realized...we don't have any lube! So...we were wondering if you had any."   
"I don't. Why would you think I had any?" Yami was getting irritated.   
"Cuz' you want to get into Kaiba's pants," Malik said lazily.   
Yami turned bright red. "I-I don't!" he spat.   
"Yeah, everyone's a saint. Listen, do you know anyone who has any lube?"   
"No."   
"How about adult novelty stores that would deliver?"   
"**NO**!"   
"_Touch-y_," Malik hissed. "Oh well, thanks anyway Yamcha. Oh gods, Bakura! Stop doing that! Wait 'till I get off the phone!"   
"Malik, why do you call me Yamcha?" Yami's eyebrow started to twitch.   
"Oh, because when you get mad, you look just like him! And your name sounds like him...and you act like him...maybe you are him..."   
"Yeah. Have fun being smashed and screwed."   
"Sure will!" Malik grinned lazily on the other line. "Oh yeah, about that..."   
"WHAAAT?"   
"You got any lube?"   
Yami hung up the phone, and took the soup up to Yugi, who was in the midst of another coughing fit.   
On the other end, Malik was lazily grinning at the phone. Bakura inched up behind him, and kissed his neck. "Sooo...?" he asked.   
"He didn't have any."   
"Drat." Bakura nuzzled Malik affectionately. "Guess we'll have to use the emergency backup."   
"Yeah." Malik crawled over to the night stand drawer, reached to the back, and took out a box(the phone was in the bedroom). He opened the box, which revealed about twenty tubes of lube, each a different flavor. He randomly picked one, shut the box, and put the box away. He gazed lazily at it. Bakura crawled up behind him. "Come _on,_" he said, then tackled Malik to the floor. The Egyptian let out a squeak and they spent the rest of the evening in various activities.   
But anyway, back to Yami...   
Yugi was slowly eating his soup, while Yami poured some cough medicine into a cup. When Yugi was done eating he took the medicine, with much protest and squirming. He tucked Yugi in and within minutes the small teen was fast asleep. Yami let out a sigh.   
"You'll feel better soon, Aibou."   
Yugi continued to sleep soundly. Chapter one done! YAAAAY!!!! There will be more fluff in the chapters to come, as well as more lemony hints from Malik and Bakura. I'm not brave enough to write a lemon...''' I think I'll stick in some Malik/Bakura fluff, because there just isn't enough of it on I mean, there's lots of Bakura/Ryou fluff and Ryou/Malik fluff, but where's the Malik/Bakura fluff??? Oh well. Read and review! Ja Ne!   
-OtakuChild 


	2. The Sickness

Sicky   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: Malik does not wear midriffs on the show, so obviously I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
Chapter two is here! YAY! And there be lots of Malik/Bakura fluff! Come get your fluff! waves lavender clouds   
Anyways, yeah, enjoy! 

  
  
Chapter Two: The Sickness 

"Oooarrgh...my throad hurds."   
Yugi was lying on the couch, nose stuffy, thorat sore.   
"Yes," Yami said into a phone, "Yugi has gotten much worse. I don't know when he'll be back at school...yes...yes, I will do that. Thank you Mrs May." He hung up the phone, finished with talking to Yugi's biology teacher.   
"Yugi, I'm calling a doctor. You're getting worse." Yami poured more cough medicine.   
"I'b dooooot sick...I feel fiiide...loog ad all da preddy colors..."   
Yami let out a sigh, and went to go call the doctor. 

Meanwhile...at Malik's pad... 

"NO! You come back here!" Bakura was chasing after Malik, white sheet in hand, wearing nothing but pajama bottoms. They were black silk. Malik was laughing maniacally.   
"You'll never catch me!!" Malik screeched. He made the Woody-Woodpecker sound(A/N: oO) and ran up the stairs. He was wearing only boxers. The boxers were a red plaid(A/N: Yum...).   
"Now I've got you!" Bakura ran up the stairs, laughing evilly. "You can't escape me now!" Bare feet pounded loudly up the stairs.   
Malik flew into the laundry room, and shut the door. He crawled into the dryer and shut the door(1). He heard Bakura's steps and cackling. _Oh, Kura. You can be surefooted when you want to be. But this, this loud...nonsurefootedness, this will be your downfall,_ he thought. Bakrua's footsteps echoed by the laundry room door, then they stopped. He heard muffled sounds of the laundry room door being flung open, and louder footsteps.   
"Oh, Maaalik? Where aaaaaaare yoooou?" Bakura crooned in a singsong voice. Malik had to bite his hand to contain his giggling.   
More footsteps. "Are you in the washing machine?" Malik heard the opening and the thunk of the washing mashine door closing.   
"Nope, not in there. I know you're in here somewhere..." Malik knew what was coming next, and braced himself.   
"I think that maybe you are hiding...in HERE!" He flung open the door of the dryer. "HA! There you are!"   
Malik took the opportunity to leap out of the dryer, slide in between Bakura's legs(1), and shoot out the door. He took off down the hallway.   
"HEY!" Bakura took off, and soon caught up with Malik. Malik was about to go down the stairs but was blocked as Bakura managed to wedge his way in and block Malik's path. "There's no escape." It was said in a low growl, one that sent happy shivers down Malik's spine. Malik paused for a second.   
"Hey!" he blurted out, pointing. "Is that Ryou? And I think he's stripping!"   
"WHAT?" Bakura whirled around, only to find there was no stripping or naked Ryou in the living room. He turned back around, only to find Malik gone.   
"You little sneak!" He took off in a random direction, not finding the blonde Egyptian anywhere. He ran into Malik's room, and took a look around.   
The walls were white, a contrast to the walls in Bakura's room, which were black. Posters of favorite bands and anime lined the walls, and collages, with pictures of various bands and anime characters. Every so often there was a bumper sticker or patch. The room was immaculate, all the CDs, books, graphic novels, and magazines sorted alphabetically, and the Rolling Stone Magazines were sorted by release date. The bed was perfectly made, with dark green sheets, and a green comforter. There wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere. Bakura headed for the closet, and, once there, flung open the door. At first glance his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. He was about to shut the door when he heard a tiny squeak among the perfeclty folded sheets and cleaning supplies. His gaze went to the left, and he stuck his head in.   
And there stood Malik, a mischevious glint in his eyes. An evil grin found it's way to the former tomb robber's face.   
"I found you."   
Malik started to squirm. Bakura leapt on top of him and he squimed more, and somehow managed to struggle out of Bakura's grasp, and ran off towards the stairs. He was stopped when Bakura tackled him to the floor, and started wrapping the sheet around him. The rolled over and over and struggled, until Bakura wrapped him up so snug he couldn't break free. Once done, Bakura started tickling Malik furiously. Malik started laughing hysterically. And he wiggled and squirmed.   
"Nnonono! Stoppit! Stoppit! Bakura! Lemmegolemmegolemmego!" He continued laughing.   
"Oh, _no,_ Malik. You know you like it." He continued tickling Malik with renewed force. Malik started howling.   
"NONOONONONONONONONONOOOO! That tickles!"   
Bakura stopped the tickling and tangled himself in the soft sheet with Malik. They wrestled, until Bakura pinned him to the ground. Malik was reduced to giggles, Bakura was laughing, and both were grinning madly. Bakura tightened his hold on Malik, and planted little kisses all over Malik's cheek. Malik lost himself in the feeling, the thrill of being in love. Bakura moved his kisses from one cheek to the other, and then planted a passionate kiss on Malik's lips. Malik kissed back fiercely, and let Bakura's tounge in. The two played tongue war for a bit, and then Bakura pulled Malik on top so that his head was resting on Bakura's chest. Malik nuzzled in. Bakura stroked Malik's hair.   
"I love you," he said.   
"Love you too Kura."   
They stayed that way until they heard the phone rang. Malik stumbled down the stairs, dragging the sheet with him, and picked up the reciever.   
"Wet Jimmy's Gourmet Assmeats!" He said in a funny accent. "'Dis be pickup or 'dis be delivery?"   
In the bedroom, Bakura was burying his face in a pillow to muffle his laughing.   
"Delivery." Yami's voice was flat and unamused.   
"Oh! Hiiiiii Yami-cha-kins!" Malik crooned. "And what may we do to serve the pharoh?"   
"Pick up Yugi's homework for him at school, and drop it off at the game shop."   
"I don't go to school!" Malik protested. "I do home study! Isis tutors me!"   
Yami let out a sigh. "Nevermind."   
"Oh, is Yamcha sad?"   
"QUIT CALLING ME YAMCHA!"   
"But it suits you beautifully," wailed Malik.   
"It does not."   
"Oh! While I got you on the line, I need to ask you something." Malik grinned madly.   
There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "What?"   
"You got any lube?"   
_Click._   
Malik hung up the phone, and lazily drifted back up the stairs.   
"Well?" Bakura held outstretched arms, and Malik climbed back into his lap.   
"He hung up on me."   
"Figures." Bakura wrapped up Malik in a warm embrace.   
"He wants Kaiba."   
"Oh yeah."   
They drifted off into a nice little afternoon nap. 

> > > > 

"Hey! Where's Mr. Sicky?"   
Tea entered the Turtle Game Shop with a large paper grocery bag.   
"He's in his room, in his bed, WHERE HE BELONGS," Yami answered, directing the last part of the sentence towrads Yugi's room.   
"I'b dot SICK!" Yugi yelled.   
Silence.   
"Is that Tea?"   
"It's me!" Tea called.   
"Teeeeaaaa, come up the stairs," Yugi wailed.   
"I will, just a sec." Tea fumbled through the grocery bag before setting it on the counter.   
"What's in the bag?" Yami asked.   
"Soup. It needs to be heated up. Oh, and here's Yugi's homework." She took a manilla envelope. Yami took the envelope, and set about heating up the soup.   
"Teeeeeaaa!"   
"I'm coming!" Tea skipped up the stairs, and into Yugi's room.   
Yugi was tucked in up to his chin, and was pale and sweaty. His eyes were closed, and his nose was stuffy and red.   
"Hey there," said Tea. She sat down on the bed. Yugi uncovered himself a bit and sat up. Tea took his hand and squeezed it. "Yami tells me you're not feeling well."   
"By dose is all stuffy ad by throad hurds ad I'b tired all the tibe," Yugi sniffled.   
"Yami says you're being stubborn about it."   
"Well _yeah_, I'b always stubbord aroud hib. Id's a way of life." Yugi grinned.   
"It won't last, Yugi, you'll feel better soon." Tea gently held his hand.   
"Well, I feel bedder now, 'cuz you're here." Yugi smiled, and sniffled.   
Tea's cheeks flushed. _Does he really think that?_ She thought. _No, he doesn't like me. Not like that. He's just sick._ Tea mentally sighed. Yugi didn't crush on her, or love her, not like that. She was sure of that. It saddened her a bit, because she liked him a lot.   
"You're sweet," Tea murmured.   
"Really? You thing I'b sweet?" Yugi asked.   
"Yeah."   
"I thing you're sweet too, Tea."   
"Thank you, Yugi."   
They looked into each other's eyes.   
"SOUP!" Yelled Yami.   
Yugi rolled his eyes.   
Tea brought him the soup, and they talked while he ate it. She put a cold compress on his head to cool him down, and he finally went back to sleep. Yami informed her that her mother had called, and that she needed to come home for dinner, and that she hoped Yugi was feeling better. Tea stood up, and looked at the sleeping figure.   
_He's so cute when he sleeps. Kinda like a cute angel._   
Without thinking, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.   
"Feel better soon Yugi. I love you."   
Then she went home. 

YAY! Chapter two is up! Um...lesee...banana hammock! Yeah...anyway, footnotes:   
(1)In a lot of the Bakura/Malik fics I've read, Malik is taller than Bakura. I've never looked at them that way. I always thought of Malik as kind of a shortie, and flexible, thus making him able to hide in the dryer, which is something I can't see Bakura doing. I see Bakura as the tall one. I have a couple of pics where the angle makes it look like Bakura has _really_ long legs, and he looks taller than Malik. Soo...that's how I'm going to write them in my fics. 

Soo...Bakura/Malik fluffyness! And now the story is actually going somewhere! Lotsa fluff! And the fluff isn't ending anytime soon! Read and review! Ja ne!   
-OtakuChild   
  



	3. Yugi has WHAT?

Sicky: Chapter Three   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: Watch the dub. Do Bakura and Malik start making out? No? Well, that proves Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not mine.   
Chapter three! Wow! This is coming along swimmingly! Well, it was until the computer pitched it's semi-monthly fit. Sorry for the delay.

  
  
Chapter Three: Yugi Has WHAT??? 

"Well, Mr..."   
"Yami. Call me Yami."   
"Well, Mr. Yami..."   
Yami sweatdropped.   
"It's not good. Yugi has come down with Mononucleosis."   
"Beg your pardon?"   
"Mononucleosis. It's a nasty virus, Mr. Yami."   
"Yami is fine, thank you."   
"Sorry Yami. Anyway, the symptoms include those associated with the common cold, such as stuffiness, sore throat, fever, but also includes major fatigue. I'd say he'll be missing school for the next two to three weeks."   
"TWO TO THREE WEEKS! How did he get this..."   
"Mononucleosis?"   
"YES, that!"   
"Well, it is known as the "kissing disease" because it is transmitted through human saliva. But he also could have gotten it from any number of things: A drinking fountain, sharing beverages, and, yes, kissing."   
Yami would have definitely known if Yugi was kissing someone. He knew Joey and Yugi had split a soda the week before. _It figures,_ Yami thought, _he's too thickheaded sometimes to even get sick!_ Yami decided that trait came in handy, no wonder Bakura never got sick.   
Yami thanked the doctor, paid him, and set about calling the school after the doctor had left. He told Yugi's teacher of the predicament ahead, and she said that she'd send Tea to the game shop with the homework, and that she hoped Yugi got better soon.   
That afternoon Tea came by, as told, with the homework for Yugi. She also came over with a batch of cookies for the two of them.   
"Did the doctor come to see him yet?"   
"He did. Yugi has something called Mononucle...something like that."   
Tea's eyes grew wide.   
"YUGI HAS MONO? OH MY GOD! NO!"   
"Tea, It's not life threatening. Why are you panicking?"   
Tea sweatdropped. "I...uh...I just hate to see him sick, that's all." Then she ran up to Yugi's room, and shut the door.   
"Yugi?"   
Tea inched slowly towards the bed.   
"Tea..." Yugi blinked and slowly sat up. "I'm so tired.."   
"I know, the doctor says you have mono. You'll be out for a few weeks." She brushed sweaty blonde bangs away from his face.   
"Tea...Last night I had a dream..." He looked down.   
"It's okay Yugi. You can tell me."   
"Well...I was sleeping, and it was dark, and you kissed me."   
Tea's eyes widened again.   
"Oh, well, I guess dreams are like that."   
Yugi looked shy. "Um...would you...would you ever..." he trailed off, scared, and kicking himself mentally for ever starting the question.   
"Would I ever what?" Tea leaned in closer.   
"Um...kiss me. Would you ever kiss me. I mean, not when I'm sick, of course."   
"Yeah," Tea said quietly. "I would, Yugi."   
Yugi smiled. "Good." He looked down again. "Cuz I'd kiss you too. Though not right now, because I'm sick."   
Tea remembered last night's incident, and realized she needed to get home, to try and stop the mono she got from kissing Yugi from getting her sick.   
"Yugi, I gotta go," she said. "Mom wants me home early today." She leaned over and gave him a hug, to show that she wasn't leaving because she was uncomfortable, she didn't want to unintentionally hurt Yugi. But she needed to hide the fact that she kissed him while he was sick.   
Tea and Yugi exchanged their good-byes and left. Tea walked home, and burst through the front door. "MOM! I'm HOME!" she yelled.   
"You're home early," her mother said. "I thought you were going to be at Yugi's house."   
"Well, there was a change of plans. I have mono."   
Tea's mother looked at her quizzically. "How did you manage that? You haven't been kissing anyone, have you?"   
"Oh, no!" Tea lied. "Mai and I shared a drink a few days ago, and she's sick with mono, so I think I have it too."   
"Well, I'll call the doctor, and get some medicine, let me know when you don't feel well." Tea's mom trusted her very much, and set about making a list of things to get.   
"Thanks mom!" Tea bounded up the stairs, sent an email to Mai explaining the situation, and asking her to act horribly sick for the next few weeks. She was working on homework when the phone rang.   
"Tea! Phone!" Her mother yelled. "Some strange boy, I think is name is Maleek."   
"Malik, mom," Tea corrected. _Why is he calling me? WAIT! How did he get my phone number??_   
"Hello?" she asked suspiciously, taking the cordless phone up to her room.   
"Heeeeeeeeey Teabag," came a smooth, low voice on the other line that belonged to none other than the infamous Malik Ishtar.   
"It's Tea. 'tay-uh.'" she corrected. "How did you get my number?"   
"Well, Bakura knew it cuz Ryou knew it and I tickled it out of him," Malik said. "But that's beside the point. I heard from a ceartain multicolor-haired shortiesqueak that you kissed him, and it disappoints me Tea, being left out of the loop and all."   
"I DIDN'T KISS HIM!!!" Tea shrieked. "I only said I _would_ kiss him. And he said he'd kiss me, so there!"   
"So why don't you?"   
"Do what?"   
"Kiss, neener-head!"   
Tea growled. Malik could really get annoying sometimes.   
"He's sick, and If I kiss him, that means I get sick."   
"Tea, Tea, Tea..." Malik tsk-tsked. "We all make sacrifices for love. For instance, I'm not having sex with Bakura for three whole days because I just found a dirty sock under the couch."   
Tea heard a loud "**EXCUSE ME???**" in the background, followed by several thumps.   
"But you see," Malik said, "I do it because I love him, and I believe it to be very unsanitary when SOMEBODY LEAVES THEIR SOCK UNDER THE COUCH!!!" The thuds continued, and Tea figured he was running away from Bakura. The thudding stopped.   
"You can't prove that sock is mine," said a Bakura's muffled voice on the other end of the line.   
"It has a bat on the toe."   
"Oh."   
Tea continued to listen intently, and the thumps started up again. "I wouldn't have to be such a buttinsky, Teabag, but when I get left out of the loop..."   
"Loop? Malik! It's my personal life!"   
"Exactly."   
"MALIK!"   
"That is my name, don't wear it out, because somebody WILL NOT be screaming it later!" Tea heard a door slam, and the click of a lock.   
"Anyways, Tea, _tell him how you feel._ If you don't, he may find out under worse circumstances, and believe me, it's no fun." His voice had a very sincere ring to it. Tea heard a bang, and a very familiar British voice.   
"MALIK! OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR! I CAN PICK THE LOCK, YOU KNOW!"   
"Damn, Tea, I gotta go. But we're not finished with this conversation!"   
Tea hung up the phone, relieved. Malik wasn't an easy one to avoid. Tea knew that even though he could be the most infuriating person on the planet, he had a heart of gold, and was a good friend to have. _Malik's right,_ Tea thought. _I need to tell him. He'll find out I kissed him anyway, when I get sick._

Meanwhile, at Malik's place.... 

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Bakura pounded on the door.   
"NO!"   
There was dead silence, and then several clicks, the door swung open.   
"Malik!"   
Silence. The blonde would-be cupid was nowhere to be found in what turned out to be the laundry room.   
"Ah, you can't hide this time," Bakura opened the dryer door. "GOTCHA!"   
And the dryer was empty.   
Bakura heard a rustle from near the ceiling.   
"AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!"   
Malik jumped from his hiding spot on top of the shelf that hung on the washer and dryer, let out a feral yell, and jumped onto his koi.   
"No, Bakura, _I _got _you._"   
"I don't believe this." Bakura wiggled and tried to escape, but Malik had both of Bakura's ankles secured and both his wrists as well.   
"I win." Malik reached down and licked his boyfriend's earlobe.   
"No, you don't. Now why are you not sleeping with me again?" Bakura smirked.   
Malik's lavender eyes went wide. For the love or Ra, Bakura was smarter than that!   
"BECAUSE YOU LEFT YOUR FRIGGIN SOCK UNDER THE COUCH!"   
"I was going to pick it up!" Bakura pleaded.   
"No you weren't."   
Pause.   
"No, you're right, I wasn't. I'm sorry."   
"And you're forgiven." Malik kissed Bakura on the cheek. "This time anyway." He rolled off of Bakura.   
Another pause.   
"I'm bored."   
Bakura grinned. "I know what we could do."   
Malik returned the grin. "Yeah!"   
Bakura leaned forward, and much to his shock, Malik said:   
"But you're still not getting any. Now, let's go, we have a Pharaoh to prank-call." 

The Turtle Game Shop 

The phone rang in the Turtle Game Shop rather loudly and indignantly. Yami knew instantly who it was.   
"This is the Stuffed Spooky Corporation."   
On the other end of the line, Malik and Bakura were rolling around on the floor in convulsions of mirth.   
"So you did read the books(1)." Malik was still giggling profusely.   
"I did."   
"Sooo, I heard that Tea likes Yugi and she wants to kiss him." Malik was still giggling.   
"She might. She freaked out when she found out Yugi had mono."   
"Yaaieee. Know what I think?"   
"Well, since you're not going to listen to me anyway, googledeglok!" Yami rolled his eyes.   
"Funny again! Ya know, I listen. Anywhoo, I think that Tea did kiss Yugi. And I think she's gonna get sick."   
"Did she tell you?"   
"No, but she told me that she wants to kiss him, but if she did she would get sick."   
"Then why would she kiss him now?" Yami double-checked to make sure the mental link between he and Yugi was closed.   
"YAMI! You don't listen! I might as well have told you Tea told me she walks around with her thumb up her nose! Yami _think._ Tea wants to kiss Yugi, Tea freaks out when she finds out he has mono, which is not like her at all. I think she kissed him before she found out what he had."   
"Prove it," Yami said."   
"If she gets sick with mono, then we know that she kissed him, and so will Yugi."   
"And what do you think will happen?"   
"You dummy! They'll fall in love, duh! And then they'll be happy! And to celebrate you can screw Kaiba!"   
"YOU LEAVE KAIBA OUT OF THIS!!" Yami's crimson eyes were wide.   
"Touchy, geez. Fine, no more Kaiba."   
"Malik, why did you call?"   
"To tell you all this of course."   
"Why?"   
"Because it's infuriating beyond belief, Yami, to see those two constantly flirt, and then hide it, and then get all wishful and be like, 'Oh, he'll never like _meeeee_,' or 'She'll never like me, I'm too short!' Ryou says they do this at school, day after day after day, and I see them do it after school, day after day after day, and we just wish they'd hook up!"   
"Malik, not to sound harsh, but why do you care?" Yami leaned against the counter of the game shop.   
"Because I know what that's like, and it's not as much fun as you think, Yami. It tore me apart. And it was a big relief, and very joyful, when I finally told that person."   
"And just who was that person?"   
"Who do you think? I'll give you a hint, he's holding me right now." Malik handed the phone to Bakura. "Hiiiiiii Yugi's dark half!" he said, in a cheery voice that sounded rather disturbing. Then he handed the phone back to Malik.   
"Oh, yeah, I knew that," Yami said, embarrassed.   
"You're just tired from taking care of Shortysqeak." Malik said, with sympathy. "Yami, I just want my friends to be happy, and that includes Yugi, and Tea, and you."   
"Me?"   
"Yeah."   
"Wow. Thanks."   
"No problem. Now just don't tell Yugi what I said, and I think things will just work out on their own. But as for you, you need to be in the loop more. I shouldn't have had to inform you what was going on under your own roof. Promise me you'll pay more attention.?"   
"I promise."   
"Coolness. Ryou just dropped by, got to go."   
The two exchanged good-byes and hung up. Yami was feeling considerably happier, because Malik wasn't beating around the bush and calling him Yamcha. Even though Malik could be a bit of a butt-head a times, Yami did realize that Malik's intentions were only good. He grinned. Things were going to get rather interesting within the next few days, especially if Malik's theory turned out to be correct. Weehoo! It's done! I think it could have gone better, but I always think that! Okay, The first person who can guess what comic the footnote comes from(Spooky, Wet Jimmy's Gourmet Assmeats, the books Malik talks about) will win a poem of their fav character. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review, and hopefully the next chapter will get up sooner! Ja ne!   
-OtakuChild   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Confessions and Realizations

Sicky: Chapter Four   
By: OtakuChild.   
DISCLAIMER: Um....no.   
Heyhowdy! I actually got organized!   
Malik: About time you did.   
Me: Shut up. Anyways, chapter four has finally materialized before your very eyes! There is still no winner to Chapter Three's contest, so the contest continues! Look at the bottom of chapter three for more info, and be sure to check out the fic I'm co-writing with Velvetrose, "Malik's Home Video." I'll be doing every other chapter, starting with chapter two. YEEE!! Oh, and for the sake of moving things along in this fic, let's just say it's the end of the school year.

Chapter Four: Stuffy Confessions and Revealed Truths 

"Maaaaaliiiiik!"   
A certain white-haired tomb robber was stalking the shadows of his house. It was the week Malik stayed at Bakura's place, as they liked to trade off every other week.   
"Oh Maaaaliiiiiik!"   
Out of nowhere the platinum-haired teen flew up and jumped onto his koi. Bakura almost fell to the floor. He turned to face Malik, and picked him up and swung him around before planting a kiss on his nose. Malik jumped up and wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist. Bakura held him steady.   
"You called?" Malik's smooth voice never failed to send shivers down Bakura's spine.   
"I need to use the computer. I have a thesis due Monday(1)."   
"I'm done with it. I'm gonna go draw now."   
"Have fun, love."   
Malik let out a giggle and kissed Bakura. Bakura put him down, and went to the den, while Malik went to find his backpack and art pencils. For the next hour the only sounds heard were Bakura furiously typing and Malik drawing, and erasing and drawing again.   
Until the phone rang, that is.   
Bakura growled at the aspect of having his homework interrupted.   
"I GOT IT!!" Malik yelled from the living room.   
Bakura let out a sigh of relief and made a mental note to pay him back.   
Malik ran to the phone, slipped on a rug, and fell to the ground(A/N: Oh poor, poor Malik, he can be rather clumsy at times. ), only to get up and grab the phone.   
"Hellooooooooooo?"   
"Balik?" A stuffy feminine voice sniffled on the other end of the line.   
"Tea?" Malik shifted the phone to his other hand.   
"Yeah, id's be." Tea let out a hacking cough. "Balik, you were right. I kissed Yugi. And I got bono." Tea sniffed again. "So, do you wadda gloat dow, or gloat later?"   
Malik paused in surprise.   
"Tea, I'm not going to gloat. What I am going to do is tell you to call Yugi _right now_ and tell him your feelings."   
"WHAT?" Tea shrieked. "I can't do that!"   
"And why not?" Malik asked. "Listen, he's going to find out sooner or later that you got sick, and he'll do a process of elimination, and he'll find out about you, and your feelings."   
"DABBIT!" Tea hissed. "Balik, he won't like be back. I dow he won't."   
"What makes you so sure?"   
"He just...he won't."   
"Tea, you have nothing to be afraid of." Malik twirled a blonde strand of hair around his pinkie.   
"Balik! You don't udderstand!" Tea said. "I kissed hib!"   
"Tea, think back," Malik said. "Remember the day at the park. Then you will have your answer." And he hung up the phone. 

Tea rested her head on the pillows of her bed. _Remember the day at the park? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ She closed her eyes and replayed the events of that day. 

**FLASHBACK**

It was Malik's idea that everybody get together and go to the park, though he later admitted he did it just so he could see Bakura(and _maybe _watch the sunset with him) and Bakura admitted that he tagged along in the hopes that he and Malik would get to spend a few moments alone together. Once at the park, everyone kind of went off by themselves. Ryou, Yami, Tristan, and Joey started a duel, Malik took Bakura by the hand and dragged him off to Ra knows where, and that left Yugi and Tea by themselves on the park bench, watching the sunset.   
"Tea?" Yugi asked timidly.   
"Yea?"   
"Have you ever kissed anyone?"   
Tea turned bright red, a little surprised that her love interest would ask such a question. "No, I've never kissed anyone before. Why?"   
"How much importance do you put on your first kiss?" Yugi fidgeted around, obviously nervous.   
"A ton," Tea said. "In order to kiss the person, I need to truly be in love with them. That's why I've never kissed yet."   
"Wow. Really?" Yugi let out a small sigh of relief.   
"Yeah, really."   
"Me too. I could never kiss anybody I didn't truly care about. I thought I was crazy for thinking so." He looked at his feet.   
"Maybe we are crazy, Yugi," Tea said quietly, "But crazy people are what make the world spin."   
And they sat there, watching the beautiful sunset. 

**END FLASHBACK**

_The Park!_ Something in Tea's mind clicked. She replayed the conversation at the park, and the conversation she had the day she'd kissed him.   
_I'd kiss you too._   
Then it hit her.   
Yugi said he'd kiss her, and he said that he'd only kiss someone he really loved. Malik was right!   
She grabbed the phone and dialed Yugi's number with renewed speed. 

The Turtle Game Shop 

A/N: Let's just assume Tea is still stuffy, but I'm not going to write the words all stuffy, M'kaaaay? 

"Hello?"   
Yami answered the home phone. He listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "Sure, hang on a sec."   
"YUGI!"   
"WHAAAAAT??" Yugi had been feeling loads better, but wasn't allowed to go back to school until he had a complete, perfectly clean bill of health. Yugi got up and walked down the stairs.   
"You're girlfriend is on the phone," Yami whispered.   
"She's not my girlfriend!" Yugi hissed back.   
"You never know, that may change," Yami said with a wink, and he disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle, which then lifted off the table, floated up the stairs, and disappeared around the corner.   
"I wish he wouldn't do that with the puzzle," Yugi muttered. "That's just creepy." He picked up the phone.   
"Hey Tea," he said.   
"Yugi!" Tea said, relieved to hear his voice. "Yugi, listen, I need to talk to you, it's important."   
"I'm listening."   
"I have a confession. A few days ago, when I brought over the cookies, remember that conversation I had with you, and that dream you said you had?"   
"Yeah. What about it?" Yugi had a sneaking suspicion he knew where the conversation was going, but was trying to quell his hopes just in case.   
"Well, the dream was real Yugi. I kissed you after you fell asleep."   
Yugi could hardly believe his ears. _Tea kissed me! _ He remembered the day at the park. _Tea likes me! She might even love me!_   
"Yugi, I...I'm sorry, I..." Tea trailed off, wondering if this was even a good idea at all.   
"Tea, don't be," Yugi said quickly. "Tea, I'm sorry if this comes out kinda blunt, but...I love you."   
Tea nearly dropped the phone. "You...you do?"   
"Yeah." Yugi got nervous, and started fiddling with the phone cord.   
"Wow. I was just going to say that I love you too."   
"You do?" Yugi was feeling loads better."   
"Yeah."   
"Tea, I'm coming over."   
"But I'm sick!"   
"I don't care, just hang on, I'll be over in a few minutes!"   
He and Tea hung up the phone. After changing into street clothes and writing a note to his Yami, Yugi headed down the street, knowing exactly where Tea's house was. Her mother let him in, and he skipped up the stairs, and into her room. Once there he crawled onto the bed, and gave Tea the softest kiss she'd ever felt. It made her eyes water.   
"Yugi..."   
"What?" Yugi kissed her again.   
"I'll get you sick."   
Yugi grinned. "No you won't. I already had it. I can kiss you all I want."   
"Yugi..." She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you."   
"I love you too. And I'm going to take care of you until you feel better."   
And that's exactly what he did. Once back in school, he gave Tea the homework she was missing, and helped her with it, and brought her soup and Jell-O and stuff she could eat while sick. 

Two weeks later Yugi sat in his homeroom classroom reading the latest issue of Rolling Stone(2). The door opened, and he looked up out of habit. He saw Tea's figure standing in the doorway, and his eyes lit up. He got up and gave her a huge hug.   
"Hey," Tea giggled. "Did you miss me since yesterday?"   
"Yeah." He walked over to his desk and sat on it, putting him a little above eye level with Tea. "There, I'm taller than you now."   
"Yugi, I don't care." Tea said, and she kissed his nose. The tardy bell rang, and they sat in their seats. During history they chatted the entire time, because it was the last day of school, and they had nothing to do. They watched Tristan trip Joey, and Joey kick Tristan, and then watched as Ryou quietly shoved Joey into one corner and Skuld shoved Tristan into another(3). When the final bell rang Yugi walked Tea home.   
"Soo..." Tea said.   
"Mmm..." The two walked in awkward silence.   
"How's the shop?"   
"It's doing well."   
"Good."   
More silence.   
"Listen," Yugi said. "Malik's having a party tomorrow, because we're out of school and all, and he wants to know if you can come, and I'd like you to come..." he blushed furiously, "...as my date."   
"Yugi, you know I'd love to! I'll call Malik and let him know." They stopped in front of her house.   
"Sooo..." Yugi stared at his feet.   
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then."   
"Yeah."   
"Bye Yugi." Tea said. The she pulled him forward a bit and kissed him. Yugi snuggled in and kissed back.   
"I love you Yugi."   
"I love you too Tea."   
He watched Tea walk into her house, and he walked quietly down the sidewalk, and heard a loud tap. He looked up to see Tea in her upstairs room. He waved, and she blew him a kiss, which he happily returned. He walked back to the Game Shop. 

Bakura's house(4) 

Bakura had been thinking.   
He'd been thinking a lot lately. Mainly he'd been thinking about his current relationship with Malik. He loved the Egyptian more than anything, and lately they had been settling into spending every night with each other, alternating between spending one week at his house and one week at Malik's house. It was as if they were living together. Bakura wanted to move the relationship along, but wasn't sure if Malik felt the same way. He also knew that Malik's party was tomorrow night. He let out a sigh. He desperately wanted to take things a tad further. He knew he had to do this soon, the night he was spending alone was the first night months. It felt empty. He ran through a plan in his head. The only way to move things along was to ask. And he would ask tomorrow night. 

Yippiteepoo! Wahoo! Okay, I must calm down. FOOTNOTES: 

(1) Similar to 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Email Surveys!', I put Bakura into a Junior College, because in my little world, he wants to do something with his life that doesn't involve world domination. So basically in that scene, he needs to do English 1A homework.   
(2)Yes, Yugi reads Rolling Stone. In the Manga, he isn't as innocent as he may appear to be.   
(3)Skuld is a character from the Manga 'Oh My Goddess!' in this fic she's a little older, and Ryou's girlfriend. I always thought that with her bold, loud, outgoing personality, and Ryou's shy quietness, they'd be perfect together.   
(4)Bakura is living in his own house, which his cushy job at KaibaCorp is paying for. I figured it would be better to have him in his own place, and Ryou in his own house, with Skuld keeping an eye on him. 

This last chapter will focus mainly on the relationship of Bakura and Malik. I have an offshoot sequel planned for those two. Heheee.. 

So...we need your advertising ideas! And we also need a winner to that contest! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. So see ya later!   
-OtakuChild   



	5. Dance the Night Away

Sicky   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: I have a cat. And I don't Own 'Dance the Night Away.' That would be Van Halen.   
Okies, chapter five is up! This will focus mainly on Bakura and Malik, but also has Tea/Yugi Fluff! This will be the final chapter of 'Sicky.' Waa! It was fun to write, like all my stories, and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and very special thanks to Aqua Rosewater, because without her, this fic would have never materialized in the first place. Part of the lyrics have been changed a bit, because Bakura sings to Malik, and, well, Malik is not a girl. Changed lyrics have a (1) by them.

  
  
Chapter Five: Dance the Night Away 

Yugi and Tea walked hand in hand to Malik's party. Tea wore a metallic blue dress that fell to her knee, and the dress had no sleeves. She work black shoes, with no heel, and had a bag to match the dress. Yugi was wearing his usual punkish attire; black leather pants, a tight-fitting black tank shirt, a spiked collar and buckle around his neck, and an assortment of bracelets on both arms, one which looked like a chainsaw chain. He wore a belt around his waist that once looked as if it had been a seatbelt. They got to Malik's house, where Malik greeted them, then Tea set her purse in Malik's room, where it looked as though all valuables were being put, and then took Yugi's hand, and they danced in the living room, where everyone else was. Three songs later Yugi went to grab some sodas for he and Tea, and the two crashed on the couch. They talked, and Yugi rested his head on Tea's shoulder while Tea stroked his hair. At the next slow song Yugi led Tea back to the dance floor, and shared a slow dance, and several kisses. 

Bakura gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't wait any longer. He took a deep breath, and went out into the crush of people to look for his beloved. He spotted Malik chatting with Yami, apparently filling Yami in on what was going on. When they parted ways, Bakura squeezed though the crowd, nerves growing more and more the closer he got to Malik. Once there he took Malik's hand.   
"Can I talk to you?" He asked, raising his voice to be heard over the music and people.   
Malik nodded, and the two went upstairs, and into Malik's room. Bakura closed and locked the door, so somebody wouldn't barge in. The two sat down on the bed, and Bakura took a deep breath. He felt a tad nauseated.   
"Malik," he began.   
"Yeah..." Malik said. He put the back of his hand to Bakura's forehead. "You okay hon? You're all sweaty, and warm, you look pale..."   
"Yeah, I'm fine." Bakura inched a bit closer. "Malik, I love you a ton. You know that. Lately we've been spending every other week at each other's house. We haven't spent a night without each other, and I've gotten so used to it that last night felt so strange. It was empty, and I missed you. Not like a normal miss, ya know? I _missed_ you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I want to take the next step. I want you...to move in with me. I want us to live together."   
Malik grinned. The grin turned into a huge smile. "You mean it?"   
"Yeah, I do." Bakura returned the smile with a lopsided grin.   
Malik flew at Bakura, and pinned him to the bed, and covered him with kisses. "I've been waiting so long for you to ask! Yes! Yes! I wanna move in!"   
All worry and nausea vanished, and Bakura kissed Malik deeply. "Why didn't you ask?" he said, nuzzling Malik affectionatley.   
"Scared as Hell." He ran his fingers through Bakura's hair.   
"You needn't be," Bakura murmured. "Because I love you. You can talk to me about anything."   
"Okay..." Malik paused. "How do really big birds stay up in the air?"   
Bakura arched an eyebrow. "Um...they don't."   
"You don't know, do you?"   
"No, no I don't."   
Malik burst into a fit of giggles. "Let's go tell everyone!" he said.   
They walked out of the room, hand in hand. They made their way to the living room. Malik sent a mental message to Marik, and Marik turned down the music. Malik and Bakura stood on the coffee table.   
"Hey! We have an announcement to make!"   
Silence.   
"Okaaay, what is it?" Joey said.   
The two took a deep breath.   
"WE'RE MOVING IN TOGETHER!!" They screamed.   
The room erupted into cheers. The two jumped down off of the coffee table, after being glomped by all their friends, and Marik turned the CD player back on, replaced the CD, and turned it back up again.   
Yugi grabbed Tea's hand, and lead her to the dance floor. He put his arms around her neck and started to sing along to the song. 

_ Have you seen her? So fine and pretty_   
_ Fooled me with her style and ease_   
_ And I feel her from across the room_   
_ Yes, it's love in the third degree_

Tea blushed a bright red. She tightened her hold on him, and the two continued to dance and sing. 

_ Ooh, baby baby_   
_ Won't-cha turn your head my way?_   
_ Ooh, baby baby_   
_ Ah come on! Take a chance_   
_ You're old enough to_   
_ Dance (Dance) the night away_   
_ Whoa-oh (Ah) Come on girl, dance the night away_

Malik and Bakura were dancing, Malik melting himself to the beat, and he rose his hands above his head. His platinum hair was flipping to the beat. Bakura's hands went up to join Malik's, and his hair flipped to the beat too, white strands flying around in a frenzied beat. He let is hands slide down Malik's arms slowly, feeling the soft tanned skin. His hands continued down Malik's sides, eliciting a moan from his Koi. His hand stopped at Malik's waist, and held him there, while Malik's hands went around Bakura's neck. They held each other close, and Bakura sang in Malik's ear: 

_ A live wire, barely a beginner_   
_ But just watch that boy go(1)_   
_ He's on fire, 'cause dancin' gets him higher than-uh(1)_   
_ Anything else he knows_

Bakrua turned Malik around, so that his back was to him. He snaked his arms around Malik's waist, feeling the soft black leather pants. They moved togther to the beat, in perfect harmony with each other, and they both sang. 

_ Ooh, baby baby_   
_ Won't-cha turn your head my way?_   
_ Ooh, baby baby_   
_ Well don't skip romance 'cause_   
_ You're old enough to_

Bakura nibbled at Malik's neck. He let out a squeak, and turned around to kiss Bakura. 

_ Dance (Dance) the night away_   
_ Oh-oh-oh (Ah) Come on girl, dance the night away_

_ Oh, oh-oh-oh oh yeah_

Seto noticed Yami standing in the corner, off in his own little world. He took a deep breath, and walked over to Yami. He was nervous, and not good at social graces like this.   
"Hey," Yami greeted. He fought off the blush that threatened to creep up in his cheeks.   
"Hey," Seto murmured. He looked at the floor. He was really nervous now, he liked Yami, and he hid it at every turn, but tonight he promised himself he'd do some kind of activity with just Yami.   
"So...you wanna dance?" Yami asked quietly.   
Seto's heart did a flip-flop. Yami asked him! "Sure," he replied, mentally hitting himself for being a little too eager, though Yami was too happy to notice it.   
Yami took Seto's hand and lead him to the dance floor. They danced for almost the rest of the party, stopping to eat and drink and talk. The party continued until the early morning hours. 

_ Dance (oh) the night away. Hey, hey, yeah!_   
_ Dance, dance, dance the night away_   
_ Ah come on baby (Dance the night away) Hey, hey yeah!_   
_ Dance, dance, dance the night away_   
_ Uh, come on baby, baby (Dance the night away) Ooh, ooh, yeah_   
  


After the party's end, Seto and Yami said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. Bakura stayed over at Malik's house to help with the party. Yugi walked Tea back home. The streets were empty, the pale moonlight reflected off of Yugi's bracelets, and it gave Tea an almost ethereal glow. They stopped in front of Tea's house.   
"So...we're here," Tea said, nervous.   
"Yeah," said Yugi. Yugi gave Tea a hug, and went up on his tippy-toes, and kissed Tea. Tea found her bravery, and slipped her tounge in, Yugi allowing. It was soft, and sweet. Tea never wanted it to end, but they eventually had to pull away to breathe. Tea found her key, and unlocked the door to her house.   
"Thanks Yugi, I had a blast."   
"No problem. Call me tomorrow." Yugi smiled.   
"I will. Good night. I love you Yugi." She kissed him on the cheek.   
"Good night. Sweet dreams. Love you too."   
They hugged one last time, and Tea went inside. Yugi walked back home to the Game Shop along the moonlit streets of Domino City. A car drove by, and Yugi heard the radio blaring in the car, and grinned. He managed to catch one line from the song: 

_ Dance, dance, dance the night away._

__   
Whoa! It's finished! Wow. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! It'll focus as a continuation of the small Seto/Yami that I stuck in there. Anyways, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and I hope the chapter wasn't too rushed or anything. Anywayz, see you around !   
-OtakuChild   
  



End file.
